


Behind Closed Doors

by RoboDreamKid



Series: Being Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Connor being a thot for the sake of the case, Connor has a dirty mouth, Connor post update, Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Crossdressing, I'll add more tags, Kinda, M/M, Pole Dancing, Post-Revolution, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, casefic, ish, its for a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboDreamKid/pseuds/RoboDreamKid
Summary: After reports of a new Red Ice dealer begin to circulate, Connor and Hank are sent undercover to investigate. Madness and debauchery are bound to ensue.





	1. A Star Was Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first real fic so any and all constructive criticism or supportive comments are welcome!

The revolution had come and gone. Androids were getting their rights and life seemed to be moving forward in not only Detroit, but the whole world. They made their own money and could but their own property, so it was right about now that Hank was wondering why Connor hadn’t gotten his own place….. because that little assHOLE WAS MAKING SO MUCH FUCKING NOISE. What fucking time was it anyways? Hank rolled over and opened his eyes. 7 AM?????? No fucking way. Hank’s beauty sleep wasn’t going to interrupted by a curious bot. The Lieutenant plodded his feet onto the wooded floor and pushed himself out of the bed.

“Connor? The fuck you doin?”

The android was standing in the kitchen in his stupid striped pajamas and bunny slippers with a tub of ice-cream in one arm and a spoonful in his mouth.

“Hi, Lieutenant,” He said around a mouthful of double chocolate chip ice-cream.

These types of scenes were now common in Hank’s house. It had been about a month since Connor’s update, and he had quickly discovered that he had an unquenchable sweet tooth. The irony of it all made Hank laugh; Connor constantly judged Hank on what he ate, but now Hank would find the android in the middle of the night eating anything sugary he could get his hands on. They went through multiple tubs of ice-cream weekly, lucky it all came out of Connor’s pockets since now he was finally getting a paycheck for his work at the station. Connor had also used his new money to buy an actual wardrobe, including his ridiculous slippers and pjs. It was always a little surprising for Hank to see Connor in normal clothes and not the get up that CyberLife had provided for him, but the kid’s silly sense of style was growing on him.

“Connor, we still have another fucking hour before we have to get up. Why are you even up?”

“Oh,” Connor put the ice-cream tub down on the kitchen table, “Well, I was going to take Sumo for a walk… but then I got distracted.”

Hank sighed. “I’m going back to bed. Don’t wake me up until 8…. And if you take Sumo out can you feed him too?”

“Of course,” Connor smiled, “Sleep well.”

Hank nodded and staggered back to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. A few minutes later Hank heard the door creak open slowly. Connor tiptoed as quietly as he could to the chest in the corner of the room labelled “Connor’s Stuff”. He rummaged around until he found what he looking for and left. Hank pretended to sleep until actually falling back to sleep a few minutes later

—————

Summer was approaching quickly; Connor could feel it shinning on his face as he slipped on his sunglasses. With Sumo in toe, the android began to jog down the street. Running had become a tradition for Connor. It was a time for him to clear his head and enjoy being able to feel the outside air. He even enjoyed the slight ache in his legs and chest, a sensation still so new to him. He too full advantage of his new update, even the parts that weren't supposed to be enjoyable. Connor had been jogging for about 10 minutes when his phone began to buzz in his pocket. It was Captain Fowler.

“This is Connor.”

“Hi, Connor. I tried calling Lieutenant Anderson, but he didn’t pick up. I need your asses down at the station as soon as possible. A case just arrived for you two.”

“Sure. We’ll be right the-“ Fowler hung up before Connor could finish. He turned around, gave Sumo a quick scratch behind the ear, and headed off back to the house.

Connor unlocked the door with his key and took off his sneakers at the front door. Hank was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading some article.

“Hiya, Lieutenant. Fowler called.”

Hank didn’tt look up. “I know.”

“Oh… Why didn’t you answer?”

“Because I don’t exist in the real world until I walk through the doors of the precinct.”

Connor hummed in understanding. “Well, he said it was important. I’m gonna go shower and then we can go,” Connor began to walk off to the bathroom before stopping, “Oh, Lieutenant?”

“What?” 

“Can you heat up one of those breakfast pastry things for me?”

Hank glared.

“Pleeeeease,” Connor begged.

“Uugh,” Hank signed in defeat, “Fine, but you better hurry up.”

“Okay!” Connor disappeared down the hallway.

“Oh! And can you put extra icing on it? Thanks!”

“Connor, I swear to God I would whoop your perky plastic ass if I could!”

Connor just laughed.

—————

Connor adjusted his bowtie in the car mirror one last time before him and Hank headed into the precinct. They headed straight to Fowler’s office to pick up the report on their new case. The Captain was typing away on his computer when they entered.

 

“Ah,” Fowler looked up, “You actually made it in reasonable time.”

“Fuck off,” Hank huffed.

Fowler pulled a file out of one of his desk drawers and offered it to Hank. “There is a new Red Ice dealer in town. He calls himself the Ice King, and there are some suspicions that he might be an android. I need you two to go undercover and get some viable evidence so we can make an arrest.”

Hank and and Connor looked at each other before Hank looked back at Fowler. “What’s the catch?”

Fowler leaned back. “It’s rumored that he’s working out of the Emerald Snake.”

“No fucking way,” Hank crossed his arm. “I’m not going within 50 feet of that fucking place. Especially not undercover.”

“Wait,” Connor interrupted, “What is this Emerald Snake?”

Fowler stayed quiet, leaving the explication to Hank. “It’s a sex club, Connor. But it’s specifically for…” Hank cleared his throat. “… crossdressers.”

Connor’s eyes widened. “Oh…”

“Yeah.”

“And by undercover you mean….”

“I’m sure you’ll look beautiful, Connor,” Hank answered sarcastically.

Connor didn’t think it was funny. “Why can’t you be the stripper this time, Hank?”

Hank and Fowler simultaneously answered with a very forceful “No!”.

“I’m not agree to this,” Connor stated firmly.

—————

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

Hank and Connor were standing outside of the CyberLife Adult Store. “At least Fowler gave us the company card for this.”

Connor just glared at his partner.

“Come on, kid. Let’s get this fucking over with.”

Connor was blushing hard, something he didn’t normally do with his straightforward nature, but these were special circumstances. They passed rows of “attachments” and “toys” as they made their way to the front. A female android in a tight leather dress was at the counter.

“Hi,” she said in a sultry tone, “What can I help you gentlemen today?”

Connor looked at Hank with pleading eyes before being defeated and answering. “I need to purchase some…. skill programs.”

“Sure. What would you like? BDSM? General fucking?” She eyes Hank’s holster. “Gunplay?”

“No!” Connor stopped her before his poor virgin ears had to hear any more. “I just need a basic pole dancing skill program… and a female movement program.”

“Ah,” she typed the order into the computer in front of her. “Kinky.”

Connor blushed more.

“Will that be all?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. How will you be paying today?”

“I got this,” Hank stepped up and handed the android his card.

“Okay,” She scanned it and handed it back, “Now, the programs should be available for download tonight and you can just upload those while you sleep.”

“Thank you,” Connor and Hank said as they turned to leave.

“Enjoy!”

Connor and Hank went to a few more stores to finish off their pre-game shopping trip. Their final stop was some high end women’s store in the mall. The pair were both pretty clueless on what they should get. Connor decide to just sit in the dressing room while Hank brought him a plethora of different outfits and shoes to try on. He refused to let Hank see him in any of them, despite Hank’s argument that he would see him in it eventually.

After trying everything on Hank went to pay, declaring that the clothes were for his daughter when the cashier asked despite the fact that the cashier clearly didn’t believe him.

“Come on, Connor. Let’s go.”

The android followed Hank out like a skittish puppy. They drove home in relative silence, save for some joke attempts from Hank.

The pair got home just as the sun was being to set and set their purchases down in the kitchen. Hank pulled two beers out of the fridge as Connor began to prepare to make dinner. “

“What’s on the menu tonight, Chef Connor?”

Connor rolled his eyes sarcastically. “Something edible.”

It was pasta. They sat down to eat and to go over their plan for the next day.

“So what’s your name?” Hank asked

“…Connor…” he answered in confusion.

“No, you dumbass. You’re lady name. I can’t just call you Connor.”

“Oh, yeah…. I don’t know.”

“Do you want me to pick one for you?”

“Hell no,” he said promptly.

“Fine,” Hank sat back. “I was gonna say Connie but whatever.”

Conner looked up. “I guess that would work… I thought you would say Chastity or Crystal or something equally as slutty.” He finally broke out into a slight smile.

“No, Conner,” Hank said in false-scandal, “You’re a high end girl, not some Traci.”

Connor laughed. “Thanks, Lieutenant.”

They continued there plan late into the night, talking and laughing. It made Hank feel better that Connor wasn’t completely uncomfortable with the plan; he had his own free will and shouldn’t be forced to play a role that made him uncomfortable. Eventually the pair decided it was time for bed when Connor started yawning incessantly. Hank was settling in to bed with the file so he could look over it one last time before falling asleep when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

It was Connor. He stood in the doorway in a pair of briefs, a DPD shirt, and those god damn bunny slippers, and with a popsicle of all things hanging out of his mouth. It was weird to see Connor with so little on, since he was always one for pristine attire even at bedtime, but Hank guessed the stress of the job was getting to him and he was opting for comfort, but was the popsicle necessary? 

“Can I sleep in here tonight?”

It wasn’t an usual request, since there was only one bed in the house and they took turns out on the couch. Hank scooted over and patted the empty space next to him.

“Just don't make a mess with that damn thing.”

“Got it, Lieutenant.”

Connor crawled under the covers, but kept himself propped up on the headboard so he could finish the popsicle. Hank eyed him slowly, licking and sucking the pop in an almost lewd fashion. Hank looked away. Fuck. This was gonna to be a long case…


	2. Gimme On Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came here to drink Strawberry Daiquiris and suck dick, and I'm all out of Daiquiris.

Hank banged on the bathroom door. “Connor, stop being such a primadonna and hurry up!”

Hank was fixing his cufflinks when the door swung open and Hank was greeted with a not-so-familiar face. Instead he was met with a skin tight silk dress (fittingly in the color emerald green), legs for days, and long locks of curly brown hair.

“It’s Connie now, Lieutenant,” whispered the beautiful creature in front of him. How could Connor go from dorky highschool-lookin motherfucker to… to… THIS! He sauntered off to the kitchen, hips swaying noticeably more than usual. Hank followed him, starstruck, to the kitchen where Connor pulled a half-melted slushy out of the fridge and took the straw between his cherry red lips.

“You ready to go?” Connor asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Hank really need to pull himself together before they left or else tonight would be a disaster. Hank and Connor were meant to be potential buyers from the Ice King, but if Hank couldn’t get his nerves under control their cover would be blown… Obviously Connor wasn’t having a hard time getting into character.

Connor followed Hank outside to the sports car that they had rented for appearance’s sake. The sun was setting over Detroit and Connor rolled down the window as they drove, letting the wind sweep the curls of his wig out of his face. A hand was on Hank’s thigh in an instant, manicured nails rubbing a mindless pattern.

“Are you okay, Lieutenant? Your temperature has risen rather drastically and look appear to be perspiration.”

“Connor, you might as well have just told me I was a sweaty old man and leave the science lingo at home.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Hank looked at Connor, but only for a second. “I’m fine, you asshole. Stop worrying about me.”

Connor removed his hand and whispered under his breath. “I can’t stop.”

Once they got into downtown Detroit they parked a few blocks away from the Emerald Snake. Hank got out and opened the door for Connor, giving him a hand out since he was still adjusting to wearing heels, though Hank was suspicious at how well he had mastered them. Connor held on to Hank’s arm as they walked, arrive at the club in ample time. There was a long line out the door waiting to get in.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hank groaned.

Connor grabbed Hank’s hand and began to pull him to the front. “This line is stupid and we have no time for this.”

The got to the front when the bouncer stop them. “I’m sorry, but if you’re not on the list you’ll have to wait.”

Connor took a hundred dollar bill out of his purse. “My name’s Connie, but I should be under the name Ben Franklin.” Then he winked. Connor fucking winked again. It sent a chill down Hank’s spine.

The bouncer took the cash and smirked. “Ah, I see you’re right here on the list. You can go on in.”

Connor took Hank’s hand again and pulled him inside. “Where the fuck did you learn that?”

“I saw it in one of those old movies that you always put on and then promptly fall asleep during.”

“Ah.”

The club was like something out of a green tinted LSD trip. There were multiple floors filled with private and public sitting areas, waiters and waitresses in the skimpiest possible outfits, and catwalks and poles filling the main areas. According to the file, most of the Red Ice deals were going on somewhere on the third floor, but they didn’t know if it was coming from the Ice King himself or if he had other people doing the actual dealing. The plan at this point was for either Hank or Connor to try and buy some Red Ice and go from there. If they had evidence that Red Ice was going through the club then they could get a warrant to search the place or even make an arrest.

Connor and Hank found a vacant sitting area on the third floor and sat down on the plush couch their. A waitress came over almost immediately.

“Can I get you anything to drink tonight?”

Connor looked at Hank who just waved his hand in a signal to order what ever he wanted. “What is the sweetest thing you have?”

She thought for a minute. “The Singapore Sling or a Strawberry Daiquiri.”

“Can I have the Daiquiri with extra whipped cream?”

“Sure! And for your friend?” She eyed Hank.

“He’ll have a whisky on the rocks.”

“Got it,” She smiled, “I’ll have those right out for you.”

Connor’s hand was back on Hank’s thigh. “You’re heart rate is elevated.”

“It’s from my fear of you dying from a sugar overdose.”

Connor slapped him playfully. “You know what I consume does not affect my health.”

“Except for the fact that you can get wasted, which is exactly what will happen if you drink too many of those highly intoxicating sugary cocktails.”

“Hypocrite,” Connor said with a pout.

A android was walking up the stairs to the third floor. He was wearing a tight black suit and had two bother androids accompanying him. They were both clearly male models, but they were dressed in matching red dresses and long blonde wigs. The group began to approach the side of the room that Hank and Connor were sitting on.

“Kiss me, Lieutenant.” 

“Wha-“ Before Hank could stop him, Connor’s mouth was on his. Without thinking, Hanks hands went to Connor’s waist and the android wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. It was sloppy and tasted sweet, and soon Connor halfway in the Lieutenant’s lap.

“Connor,” Hank moaned between kisses.

“It’s Connie.”

“Connie,” he corrected and pulled his partner completely into his lap, hand slowly moving down from the android’s waist to rest on his perfect ass.

Someone clearing their throat behind them drew them out of the fantasy. It was the waitress with the drinks.

“Here you go.” She set them down in front of the pair. “I’ll be around in a few minutes.”

“Thanks,” they said in unison as she walked off.

Connor rested his forehead on Hank’s in exhaustion. Hank’s lips were bright red with lipstick and his hair was an absolute wreck. Connor stifled a laugh before wiping the lipstick off with his thumb.

“That was…” Hank didn’t even finish.

“Yeah…” Connor blushed a little. “Well, at least it’s a memorable first kiss.”

“Wait,” Hank sat up. “First kiss?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.” Hank groaned and laid back. Connor to this chance to get off of Hank’s lap.

“What’s wrong?”

Hank covered his eyes with he back of his hand. “I feel like I deflowered you.”

“You didn’t. We have a case to focus on now, Hank. We can talk about this later.”

“Fuck, you’re right.”

Connor grabbed his drink and took a sip. “Aren’t I always?”

Connor reached into his bag while he scanned the room. The group had settled into a sitting area a few feet away, separated only a thin mesh patrician. One of the girls was up on a table, spinning lazy around the pole as the man watched. He pulled out a tube of lipstick and reapplied some.

“Hank.”

“What?”

“I think that might be our guy.”

“Me too.”

Connor had to get closer so he could get a picture for the database or, even better, a sample. He thought for a minute before having an idea.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Where the hell are you going?”

“You’ll see!” Connor called over his shoulder as he got up. Hank watched as Connor unzipped his green dress and let it flutter to the ground, revealing a strapless black shapewear. Hank almost choked, had a stroke, and came in his pants all at the same time. Man, he had to go see a cardiologist if Connor kept giving him heart palpations like this.

The android climbed up on the stage in the center of the room and found an open pole near the target. Connor’s hips swung to the beat of the fast paced music as he got his bearings and allowed for the program he had downloaded to take over. He began to swing around the pole more comfortably and spread his legs above his head. That should be illegal, thought Hank, who was on the edge of his seat and too distracted to see that the target was also on the edge of his seat. 

Once, Connor noticed the target’s interest in him he slowed down and got onto all fours. With one coy finger he beaconed the man over. He followed obediently, standing and walking over to the edge of the stage. Connor pulled him by the tie into a kiss, tongue sweeping along the inside of his mouth just enough to get a good analysts to review later. Without a word, Connor stood up and strutted back to Hank. He grabbed the discarded dress off the floor and slipped it back on.

“Let’s go.”

Hank just stared, unable to form words.

“What?” Connor laughed. “Were my girlish charms too much to handle?”

Hank nodded, but he wasn't joking.

The pair left quietly, Connor pulling Hank along. It wasn’t until they were outside that Hank noticed that his partner was shaking.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Connor was smiling, “It was just such a rush. I feel… dangerous.”

“Okay, calm the fuck down, RuPaul. We haven't caught him yet.”

“RuPaul?”

Hank sighed. “Nevermind. We gotta get home.”

“Okay…. Can we get food on the way back?”

“You read my mind.”

—————

When Hank said food, he was thinking takeout, but Connor clearly had a different idea. That’s why the android was hanging off his arm ordering almost everything of the Burger World menu.

“…. aaaaand can I get a large chocolate shake with that?”

“Sure,” answered the worker. “Anything else?”

“Can I just get a number 5 and a cola? Thanks.”

“Of course.”

Connor payed with his weird little android payment method and joined Hank at one of the tables.

“That was very exhilarating, Lieutenant.”

“You’ve said that 20 fucking times since we left.”

Connor recognized this as an exaggeration and laughed. Once their food arrived they ate in relative silence, because Connor’s mouth was constantly full of something. The door to the entrance of the restaurant a few feet behind Connor opened, and Hank looked up. No. Fucking. Way. It was fucking Gavin.

“Connor,” Hank whispered, “Danger at your 6.”

Connor turned slowly, saw the problem, and then snapped back to Hank.

“We gotta go.”

“Very fucking quietly.”

The pair got up and tried to very inconspicuously walk past their workmate who was in the process of ordering. They got to the door, and Gavin turned around when he heard the door open, but the two were long gone, sprinting to Hank’s car.

The pair were collapsed in their seats laughing and trying to catch their breaths, but the atmosphere switched in an instant when Connor’s lips were back on Hank’s.

“Sorry.” Connor whispered.

Hank just stared at him for a second before pulling him back in. Connor made his way from Hank’s mouth to his neck and then ghosted down his abdomen.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Connor began to unzip his slacks. “What the hell does it look like?”

“Wait! Con, we can’t do that here.”

Connor looked at him through his long doll lashes. “Then drive.”

Hank didn’t miss a beat. He put the car in reverse and then pulled out of the parking lot. He could barely keep his eyes on the road as Connor took him out of his pants.

“Wow,” the android whispered, “You’re huge…”

“You keep talking like that and this isn’t gonna last much longer.”

“Sorry.”

Connor spit on his hand and began to work his hand up and down Hank’s cock.

Hank moaned. “You have some weird oral fixation don’t you.”

“I’m about to me orally fixated on you,” and with a wink, Connor was taking Hank into his mouth. He looked like a damn pornstar. He searched Hank’s face for approval, and he got nothing but it. They managed to get to the drive way without Hank coming, but he wasn’t going to last much longer. Connor licked and sucked on the tip until Hank couldn’t control himself.

“Connor, I’m gonna-I’m gonna…”

Connor pulled up and jerked him off until he was coming all over Connors face. The sight of the android like that almost made Hank cum a second time.

“How was that, Lieutenant?”

“Perfect,” Hank took a deep breath so he would calm his heart down a little. “You should probably clean up before that gets gross.”

Connor stuck out his tongue and licked the remnants off of his hand and lips.

“The stuff you are willing to put in your mouth concerning.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm not used to writing smut, but I've read a lot of it so I hope that helps make up for my awkwardness a little.
> 
> I really want to hear you Connor/Hank head cannons so please comment some below and I'll share a few of mine with you guys.
> 
> Chao!


	3. Blessing This Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets dicked real good and the suspect is identified.
> 
> \------
> 
> 50% of this is shameless smut. Enjoy!

Hank was lost for words and possibly out of his mind. Did he just let his partner, friend, and roommate give him roadhead? You bet your ass he did.

Hank sipped on a glass of whisky as he sat in bed reading a report on his computer. He tried to ignore the sound of the shower turning off, signaling that Connor would come out of the bathroom any second. The door to the bedroom opened, but neither of them said anything. Hank tried not to look up from the computer, but the second he caught a glimpse of Connor’s damp naked body walking through the room he was a goner.

“Fuck…” He whispered as Connor pulled a Detroit University shirt out of Hank’s closet and slipped it over his head. The android approached the bed and Hank closed his computer.

“What the hell are you doing, kid?”

“Seducing you,” he said as he began to crawl up from the foot of the bed.

“Why?”

Connor startled himself over Hank’s waist, “Because I have free will…” Connor began to rock his hips back and forth. “And you’re not going to stop me.”

Hank could feel himself getting harder by the second. “You plastic prick.”

“I have one if that’s what you’re referring to.” Connor winked.

“Connor, I swear to God I’m gonna fuck you so hard your voice will go static.”

“You want to make a bet?”

And in one foul swoop Connor was on his back and Hank’s boxers were halfway across the bedroom. Hank pushed his hand down to prep Connor, but found him already slick and ready.

“Did you-“

“No, I’m just fully equipped to handle any load.”

Hank brought one of Connor’s legs up and hooked it over his shoulder for better leverage and proceeded to pound into Connor without any further warning.

“Holy fucking shit, Connor.”

Connor moan deeply. “Fuck me, Hank.”

Connor wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sloppy and needy and messy in all the good way. Hank pulled Connor’s hair back hard, exposing the soft skin of his neck. He ruthlessly sucked and licked at the area until Connor was screaming his name like a prayer. In an instant they flipped so that Connor was on top, straddling Hank once again. The Lieutenant’s hands were on the android’s waist as Connor used the headboard as leverage to bounce up and down on Hank’s cock.

“Conner,” Hank groaned out in pleasure. “I can’t go for much longer.”

It was like the android had gone savage, throwing his head back, moaning, and thrusting down with all the force he could muster.

“Inside me.”

“What?”

“Cum in my fucking ass, Hank.”

The vulgarity shouldn’t have turned him on, but it was exactly what pushed Hank over the edge, spilling relentlessly inside of Connor who also came all over their chests. Connor leaned over and rested his forehead on Hank’s, both trying to catch their breaths. Once Hank felt the could speak again he looked up at Connor.

“You got jizz on my shirt, asshole.”

Connor laughed. “I would say I’m sorry, but I would be lying.”

Connor rolled off of Hank onto his back.

“Well,” Hank smirked, “I finally Christened the bedroom.”

“What does that mean?”

Hank sighed. “It’s like,” Hank tried to find the words, “when you first get a house with your significant other you’re supposed to.. you know.. do that thing on your first night in the house. And you calling it that.” 

“Ah,” Connor thought about it, “I understand…. Wanna go take a shower?”

“Sure.”

Then, Connor and Hank proceeded to Christen the bathroom, kitchen, living room, and bedroom one more time for good measure.

—————

Fucking like a teenager can really take it out of you when you’re 50-something years old, but to see Connor worn out was a whole new experience all together. The android abandoned his normal dress shirt and slacks deal in exchange for a good old pair of jeans and a DPD hoodie. 

Connor slouched in his office chair at his desk while he sipped on a heavily sugared coffee out of an “I <3 My Saint Bernard” mug. Hank sat across from him on the verge of falling asleep. 

“Lieutenant, I’m going to go log the evidence from last night and if I come back and find you asleep I am reserve the right to whoop your ass into next week.”

“Feel free to do that now. Maybe I won’t be so fucking tired then.”

Connor chuckled and headed to the evidence room. He set up in one of the stations meant for androids to log their evidence. Connor hooked up to one of the open interfaces that was about halfway down the row. He began searching through his recorded memory, aggressively skipping over the video of him lip syncing in the bathroom mirror as he was getting ready, instead singling in on the video of the man walking up the stairs and an isolated image of the man walking straight for Connor. He scanned the image and the saliva sample to get a positive ID. The suspect was a WG700 model who had registered himself under the name Samson Wilkes. He also found traces of Red Ice in the saliva sample which meant that Samson had either been using or had been around Red Ice around the time of the kiss. Connor logged the rest of the data from the club, being careful to exclude any incriminating information, and sent the report to his and Hank’s computers.

Connor bounced up the stairs with a new sense of revitalized energy, but when he got out into the main floor something seemed off… It was oddly quiet. Connor approached with caution and rounded the corner to the actually desk portion of the main floor. A large group had gathered around his and Hank’s desks. Connor continued his cautious approach until he could see what was going on.

You have to be fucking kidding me, Connor thought. Hank was fast asleep on his desk and the other detectives, obviously lead by Gavin, were stacking random offices on top of Hank’s back, trying to not wake him in the process. Connor sighed and decided that he was going to need another coffee to get through the day.

… But he didn’t forget to take a picture before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! I've decided to end the story here, because it's just going to get messy and boring if I continue, but that doesn't mean I'm done with writing pics forever. I'll be working on another few ideas over the next few days, so you'll probably see me again soon. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
